1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun barrel inspection devices, and it is more particularly directed to a gun bore scope used for inspecting gun bores of any caliber, and allowing for the use of binocular vision, rather than having to use only one eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obstructions in gun barrels have caused many accidents and deaths over the coarse of the past several hundred years, and it is incumbent upon the gun user to make sure that there is no blockage in the barrel prior to igniting the firearm. Many deaths and injuries have occurred during the procedure of cleaning a gun, because the person cleaning the gun did not know that there was a bullet in the barrel of the gun before he proceeded with the cleaning.
As anyone who uses a gun knows, it is very uncomfortable to look down the bore of the gun in order to determine if there is any blockage. No one wants to look with his eye directly down the barrel in order to make such a determination for fear of the gun going off. Simple devices have been attempted in the past in order to make inspections on particular firearms during the cleaning process to look for blockages, obstructions, bullets, and also to do inspections for wear of the rifle or gun barrel itself.
There are certain problems which have been inherent in all of the prior art devices, including the fact that they are generally rifle specific, and they would not fit in a bolt action, autoloader, or lever action firearm. Another problem present in the prior art devices include the fact that the mirror did not reflect the entire barrel of the firearm, but merely a small portion of the firearm due to the configuration of the bore scope/inspection device. Yet another problem with the prior art devices was that the bore scope was of a fragile nature and could not easily be put into one's pocket or gun pouch without the fear of small parts breaking off. A sturdy gun bore scope/inspection device is much needed, especially one that will fit into all gun bores, regardless of caliber, or of type, in order for a marksman or hunter to utilize the bore scope on a regular basis.
Furthermore, defects in the gun barrel can be reviewed, but the relevant prior art devices have required that the gun user close one eye in order to look through the inspection device in order to look for obstructions.
In order to provide a proper inspection, including the full use of a typical human's depth perception by the use of both of their eyes, it is important that an inspection device be of such a configuration that a person can utilize both of their eyes, i.e. binocular vision, in order to determine the location of the obstruction and/or the defect.
Furthermore, it would be an advantage for the present invention to provide such a gun bore scope with structural integrity such that the piece may be put in the pocket or gun case of the gun user. This allows the gun user to check the gun in the field for any need to clean or unblock the barrel itself.
In a previous attempt to provide such a gun bore scope, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,363 issued to Parfitt on Jun. 4, 1957, discloses a gun mirror inspection device for use in conjunction with firearms and for inspecting their respective barrels. These gun scope were issued by the U.S. military, but were soon discarded because the configuration of the device itself and the angle of the mirror only allows a small portion of the barrel to be inspected. Furthermore, the inspection device requires that the user close one eye and look through the mirror with only one eye, which removes the ability to use his binocular vision.
U.S. Patent No. Des. 357,490 issued to Browning on Apr. 18, 1995, discloses a design for a scope for a specific rifle bore. This device includes a mirrored surface, although the mirrored surface once again is located in such a configuration that only a small portion of the rifle bore can be inspected. Looking especially to FIG. 4, it can be seen that only approximately the top ⅛ of the barrel can be seen when looking at the optics of the location of the mirror.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gun bore inspection scope that is small, lightweight, compact and capable of being put into one's pocket without being destroyed.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a gun bore scope inspection device that can be used with both eyes, in order to enable the full use of the human depth perception which comes from using both eyes to view something.